


Want

by EdwardsMate4ever



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardsMate4ever/pseuds/EdwardsMate4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlisle wants what he cannot have, and he will stop at nothing to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Want One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but the plot is my own.

 

 

_**Want One** _

 

 

Carlisle stood behind the sliding glass door that led to the expansive backyard. He watched as his son wrestled playfully with his lover in the grass. _His son_. How he wished they'd never masqueraded as such. If only Carlisle had been able to admit his desire for Edward in the beginning, when he still had ample opportunity. Edward would have happily consented, Carlisle knew that. Newborns were known to desire copulation almost as much as blood.

But Carlisle had been a celibate creature for centuries, waiting for the Right One to come along. Unfortunately, his religious upbringing had led him to firmly believe that the Right One would be a woman. Carlisle ignored the strange stirrings in his loins whenever Edward was near, and was careful to not make more eye contact than necessary. Masking his mind had been the easy part - it was such a repressed desire that he _knew_ to be wrong - it was even written in the Bible. So the feeling was buried deep - not accessed by his consciousness.

He had found Esme, a woman he'd known and enjoyed the company of prior to changing Edward, at death's door some years later and he thought the coincidence to be fate. He changed her, hoping she would be his mate. She recalled him from time past as well, felt the same way about the coincidence, and they had been together ever since. Edward remained unawakened sexually for quite some time. After nearly a century, he'd found his mate in a vampire's mortal enemy - which surprised no one, as Edward tended to be dramatic.

The Quiluete dwarfed the vampire in physique, but the vampire was stronger, faster and had the benefit of telepathy. Carlisle's lips tugged up at the corners as he watched slight, leanly-muscled Edward tackle the russet-skinned, beefy wolf. Carlisle couldn't help but wonder who bottomed. Edward looked up sharply and glared at Carlisle.

_So...it's you?_ Carlisle teased.

Edward scowled and hissed under his breath. Carlisle merely chuckled quietly behind the screen door before turning away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Esme pretended not to notice the growing distance between her and Carlisle. Several months ago, their lovemaking had slowed significantly. Their sex life had always been healthy and vigorous, and alarms went off in Esme's brain. She questioned him about it on the third night he rejected her advances.

He had explained that he was feeling overcome with the desire to dominate the males in his coven. When she blanched at his confession, he quickly explained that most coven leaders exerted their authority in this way. Esme had not lived long in this life relative to Carlisle. He had spent time with other covens in his existence, so she trusted that this was the way of things. When she asked why he was only now feeling this instinctual urge, he did not profess to know - only to say that perhaps the addition of Jacob had sparked the urge as the coven had expanded that much more. Esme accepted this, and told him as such, giving him her blessing to do as he had to.

Weeks passed, and Carlisle did nothing to soothe his base desires, as coven leader nor husband. Esme grew frustrated, and finally asked him what was taking him so long - she missed his touch!

"I don't want to just take it from them, my dear. I want them to _want_ it."

Now, several weeks later, Carlisle had withdrawn further into himself, spending hours poring over medical journals, but never turning the pages. Esme began to notice his gazes at Edward lingered a bit longer than necessary. She also noticed that he never looked at Emmett or Jasper in quite the same way he looked at Edward. Perhaps she was beginning to go mad from her pent-up sexual desire, but she began to suspect Carlisle was only interested in claiming Edward.

When she finally confronted him, his answer came with a simple shrug.

"I'd like to go in order."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alice - she cannot see through Jacob, so she does not know Edward's future. Carlisle's however, is a bit clearer. She knows that he lusts after Edward, and that he plans to claim him as his own, but she knows not of Edward's response.

Jasper knows much more, though he keeps it to himself. Jasper feels Carlisle's lust permeate the atmosphere whenever he and Edward are in the same room. Just earlier that day, they were gathered in the living room watching TV - Jasper and Carlisle in armchairs, Edward and Jacob together on the loveseat. Carlisle's desire hung heavy and pungent in the air, as if his obvious, furtive glances at Edward weren't evidence enough for Jasper.

Jacob remained oblivious, and for his part, Edward attempted to do the same. His face remained stoic, but his emotions were raging beneath the surface. He desired Carlisle as well - a deep-rooted desire bred over decades - but he was conflicted. He loved Jacob with everything he had, but he'd always seen Carlisle as the one that got away. Edward's wistful desire developed too often when he was in his sire's presence over the past fifty years for Jasper not to notice. But Edward was a loyal man - he could never betray Jacob that way, or Esme for that matter. He would never hurt someone he loved so deeply. But he loved Carlisle just as deeply - perhaps more so than the wolf.

Carlisle's lust grew even more potent, and Edward shifted in his seat, unable to hide the discomfort on his face as he swiftly adjusted the seam on the front of his jeans. Jasper looked on, unnoticed by Carlisle, and ignored by Edward, whose sole focus seemed to be on deflecting Carlisle's attention...and failing.

Carlisle's lips quirked into a smirk and his eyes rolled back as he lost himself in a fantasy, catching his lower lip between his teeth. He leaned back in the armchair and openly palmed himself through his trousers, his breath catching in his throat. Edward gasped too quietly for Jacob to hear and swallowed painfully, his eyes squeezed shut against whatever images were in Carlisle's mind. But his body was responding despite his mind's objections. Edward's own arousal thrummed through him, a dark wet patch forming on his light-blue jeans. The fabric struggled to contain his burgeoning erection. Jasper could not help but become affected himself by their insidious emotions.

Perhaps Jasper focused too much on Edward's lap, because he had drawn his brother's attention. Suddenly, Jasper felt a wave of shame wash over him, followed by determination. Jaw set tight, Edward grasped Jacob's wrist and pushed the boy's palm into his lap. Jacob's eyes widened in surprise - he had not expected Edward to be _so hard_ \- but he got excited quickly, allowing Edward to lead him to the stairs. Just before they reached the landing, Jasper felt a smugness about Carlisle. Edward whipped around and gaped at Carlisle, a horrified expression on his face, before storming up to his room, his pup right on his heels.

Jasper couldn't resist. He had to know. "What did you say to him?"

Carlisle threw his head back and laughed. He knew that Jasper wouldn't fail to notice today's exchange, and he was smart enough to know that Jasper had been aware of his situation for quite some time.

He bowed his head to hide his smirk. "What I said was..." He couldn't contain the grin that spread across his face as he raised his head to look Jasper in the eye.

"Try not to think of me _._ "

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_tbc_


	2. Want Two

**Want Two**

 

 

**  
**

Save for Esme, those without extra abilities remained oblivious to the growing strain between Carlisle and Edward.

Rosalie tended to avoid paying much attention to Edward as a rule, owing to the fact that she was still bitter about the fact that he never desired her. She also still resented Carlisle for having changed her at all. So, as a result of her own self-importance, she was clueless.

Emmett always noticed when sexual patterns changed within the coven. Emmett loved sex - he thought about it constantly, and with his vampiric hearing, he couldn't help but hear it constantly as well. And yes, there were times when he listened actively. He hadn't noticed a decline in Edward and Jacob's sex life, but then, they _were_ eternal teenagers. Esme and Carlisle's sex life on the other hand had dropped off dramatically, then altogether stopped. Emmett couldn't help but see how depressed Esme became, and how detached Carlisle seemed. Once, he could swear Carlisle was staring too longingly at Edward as he played the piano, but it could have been a reflection of light in his eyes. Emmett vowed to ask Alice if there was an end to this in sight.

**xxxxxxxx**

There had been speculation within the coven in times past as to Carlisle's motives behind changing a boy as young as Edward. Even Edward couldn't quite understand why Carlisle would choose a petulant teenager as a companion for eternity. The reason Carlisle gave everyone appeased them all. He had acted on the pleas of Edward's mother to save her son - and besides, he was lonely!

But there was more to it. An intention that even Carlisle hadn't recognized. Not for a very long time. But now, he was all too aware.

In all of his 250 years prior to Edward's change, Carlisle never gave any thought to being with another man. The unfamiliar stirrings began when he first laid eyes on Edward's frail, sickly human body. But Carlisle did not recognize what those stirrings truly meant. A deeply religious man in life, he simply never considered homosexual relations in any way. He attributed his sudden affinity for the boy to his long-held desire for a family - a son. When Elizabeth saw through his human facade and asked him to save Edward, Carlisle viewed it as a sort of passing of the reins. He would continue to raise the boy - teach him to be the same kind of good and decent vampire that Carlisle was. As decent as any vampire could possibly be, that is.

And that is what Carlisle did. For decades, he was Edward's father figure - his teacher, his mentor. And Edward looked up to him and acted like his son. As their coven grew with the passage of time, Carlisle made room in his heart for the others, but his softest spot was always for Edward. For the longest time, Carlisle thought it was because Edward was his "firstborn." But, that belief changed rapidly once Edward himself finally awakened to his sexuality - first with Bella, then (upon her death) with Jacob. The flames of jealousy were stoked with the girl, but it had been bearable. Now, watching his ward become lovers with another man, Carlisle felt as though he were bound to a funeral pyre.

Carlisle cursed himself for allowing the opportunity to pass all those years ago. Now, people were going to get hurt. But he couldn't resist anymore.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Edward tried not to think of Carlisle when he brought Jacob to bed. He really tried. But it was futile. Even as the heat of Jacob repeatedly pierced his body, Edward couldn't help but become distracted by Carlisle's fantasy of him.

He tried so hard to keep his focus on Jacob. But flashes of himself, wrapped in Carlisle's pale, strong arms, kept seeping through, clouding his vision. Perhaps if he said his name...

"Oh! Oh god - C - _Jacob!_ "

Edward moaned Jacob's name wantonly, in order to cover his almost-slip. Jacob didn't seem to notice - he kept on with his rhythm, moaning back wordlessly. He remembered himself, in Carlisle's fantasy, being pinned with his back against the desk in the study, papers strewn about carelessly, and his sire, claiming him roughly, _but oh so good_ , as Edward writhed beneath his wandering hands.

And then, Jacob began to mimic fantasy Carlisle's every movement. Edward's resolve crumbled away. No longer could he block him out. Edward let himself be taken over by the Carlisle in his mind. Every touch felt new - searching, learning - even though Jacob knew his body inside and out. Every nerve ending was alive - if his heart still worked, he was sure it would be pounding.

Edward suddenly became aware of Carlisle's scent, just beyond the heavy wooden door of the bedroom. His mind was blank, but he knew the man was there, just out of sight - _listening_. Edward was agitated by the intrusion. How could Carlisle be so bold? He knew Edward would know what he was doing. But Carlisle didn't care. He wanted Edward, and he was going to make damned sure Edward knew it.

As disturbed as Edward was by this, he couldn't help but become painfully aroused as well. After all, he had been imagining the man while having sex with Jacob. Edward pushed the feelings of disquiet aside, and incorporated Carlisle's scent into the action of both his mind and the bed. At that moment, Jacob hit that most sensitive spot within Edward's body. And then, he was cumming - cumming so hard, and Jacob followed soon after. Edward imagined that the bursts of lava filling him felt more like an ice storm.

Jacob collapsed onto Edward and they held each other close as they recovered from their mutual bliss. Once his vision began to clear, Edward chewed his lower lip - a habit he learned from Bella all those years ago. Perhaps it was never supposed to be Bella _or_ Jacob. Maybe he was always meant to be with his father - no, his _sire_. Edward knew Carlisle fought those feelings for too many years - still caught in the grip of his human upbringing, centuries later. Maybe, just maybe, Carlisle was ready to admit his true feelings, and no longer worry about the consequences, both in reality and in the spiritual world. Edward realized then that Carlisle was no longer standing outside, but his scent still lingered heavily just outside the door. He must have pleasured himself as he listened to his intended fucking the wolf. Edward's arms tightened around Jacob reflexively.

"Ow!" Edward quickly loosened his grip and whispered an apology. Jacob lifted his face to look at him and found Edward lost in thought, staring blankly at the ceiling, unseeing. Jacob grew concerned. "Baby, are you okay?"

Edward blinked away those haunting thoughts. He didn't want to hurt Jacob. He loved Jacob - so much. He forced himself to smile as he met Jacob's gaze. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about a new piece for the piano I want to start composing." Jacob smiled shyly. _Based on tonight?_ "Of course," Edward murmured as he pulled Jacob in for a kiss.

**xxxxxxxxx**

tbc


	3. Want Three

"Alice, have you seen anything?" Emmett stood with his arms crossed, worried about what his sister might say.

"No, nothing," Alice said pointedly, her hands on her hips. "I've told you, I can't see Edward. His decision is what matters here. All we're ever going to know in advance is that Carlisle wants to mate with Edward. But seeing as Edward's future remains blank, I imagine he has no intentions to indulge Carlisle."

Realizing he would have to be satisfied with that, Emmett dropped his arms to his sides. "Can we do anything to make Carlisle see reason? Esme is slipping away from us."

It was true. Esme had been slowly becoming more distant, first with Carlisle, then with Edward. Now, she was distant with everybody, and they were worried - so worried - that Carlisle hadn't even seemed to notice.

Alice shook her head solemnly. "I haven't seen any of us getting involved. Esme is planning to go to Denali for a while. I'm not sure when she'll do it. She keeps changing her mind."

Emmett nodded, and left to find Rose. He needed the distraction of her body to make him forget this sense of foreboding.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Esme did decide to take a trip to Denali. Silently, she had packed her bags and brought them downstairs. She readied the key to the BMW in her hand and waited for Carlisle to come home from work. As she stood there, contemplating leaving, she felt a tightening in her chest, as though a hand was squeezing her heart in a vise. As much as it pained her, she knew this was the best thing for her. Carlisle was never going to be the same as he used to be. Something had switched in him, like a light being turned on - or off. Esme was not part of that change, and she knew it.

That was why she had to leave. She loved her family dearly, but had not told them she was leaving. She couldn't bear to say goodbye. They had all gone on a hunt earlier in the evening. They had invited her along, but she explained she wanted to wait for Carlisle to come home, and that the two of them would meet up with the rest later. At the time, she believed that. But after they'd left, and she was alone with her thoughts, she began to consider what her life had become.

Carlisle ignored her now. She would speak and it would be like he didn't know she was there. It was destroying her inside. The worst part was that Carlisle was so consumed, he didn't even realize what he was doing to Esme. His wife figured he didn't care. She doubted he would truly listen to what she had to say to him tonight.

The hum of the motor could be heard now - Carlisle was close. She stood stock-still by the front door, the key fob firmly in her grip. Esme listened to the car pull into the garage, then the motor cut off, followed by the approaching footsteps of her husband. Carlisle entered the house, setting his briefcase down and hanging up his keys by the door, with barely a glance and a nod for Esme.

She cleared her throat. "Carlisle?"

He did not look at her, only fiddled with his sweater vest. "Hmmm?"

Esme walked up to him and grasped his shoulders, shaking them a little to encourage him to look at her. He complied, but there was a distance in his eyes.

"Car, I'm going to Denali. I miss Tanya and Kate and Carmen."

"Okay."

"I won't be long. Maybe a few months."

"Take as much time as you need."

Carlisle shrugged out of her grasp and walked down the hallway, not pausing to look back. Esme watched as he left her standing there, suitcases at her feet, her hopes dashed. Life as she knew it was over. Only now did she truly begin to grasp the true implications of eternity.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He recognized that his recent behavior was pushing them away, but Carlisle was grateful for his family, even if his sole purpose for creating them had been to distract himself from his impure desires for Edward. He looked at the bright side - had he given in to his desires sooner, he would never have found and changed any of those precious souls. In fact, they had all been changed because of Edward. Esme was changed to be Carlisle's mate in order to deny to himself his feelings for Edward. Rosalie was changed because Carlisle felt guilty for being mated while Edward was not. Emmett was changed because Rosalie wanted a mate, and Edward wasn't interested in her - his change was an indirect result of Edward. Alice and Jasper came on their own, but initially they stayed not because of Carlisle's leadership, but because Edward understood what is was like to have a life-changing ability, and that made them feel comfortable. Carlisle suddenly realized that every single thing he did since that fateful night in 1918 had been for Edward. The revelation should have surprised him, but it didn't. It only proved to him how right this was. He was done denying himself. He could no longer resist what was meant to be.

"Do you want me to help?"

Carlisle glanced over at Jasper, who was sitting in an armchair nearby. He hadn't noticed the empath sitting there. Carlisle couldn't help but smile. How could he have won Jasper's allegiance - a vampire that he hadn't sired - so completely? He was proud and awed to be able to call Jasper son.

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't need it."

Jasper grinned wide and winked at him before turning back to his book.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Edward was in Carlisle's study, running his fingertips over the spines of the doctor's book collection. It would seem to the outside observer that he was absently looking for something to read. In fact, Edward was not searching the shelves at all - he was thinking of Carlisle.

You see, there was a reason that Edward had remained alone for over a century. It wasn't because he was turned too young, as Esme used to muse. It wasn't because he was asexual, as Emmett liked to joke. If only they knew how he pined for Carlisle. The two men hadn't had enough time together before Esme came along. They never got the chance to explore their relationship to the next level and Edward was stuck - forever wondering what might have been. Now, the opportunity thoroughly missed, he was relegated to the role of son, as he had been for many decades. He accepted this because it made Carlisle happy. And Edward longed to please his sire. But a piece of him always ached with hope for the possibility that Carlisle would one day choose him.

Edward was pulled from his musings when he felt the tenor of his maker's mind approaching. Carlisle's thoughts were eerily blank - devoid even of the usual recitation of scripture he used to block Edward's gift. Edward picked up the first available book and turned purposefully, as though he were already planning on leaving. The older vampire entered his study with a slight swagger and a strange twinkle in his eye.

_What did you choose?_

Edward startled, and gulped, "Huh?"

Carlisle suppressed a smirk. _The book._

"Uh...oh! Um..." Edward stammered, glancing down at the book's cover. He took in the title - at first, aghast by what he saw, and then resignation set in. He answered, shrugging, "Paradise Lost."

 _You hate Paradise Lost._ Edward stood, speechless. He did hate Paradise Lost. He was caught. He grew nervous, unsure of what to do. He didn't get time to figure it out.

Carlisle was by his side in an instant, his hand raised to grasp Edward's shoulder in an attempt to turn the boy to face him. Edward did turn, but he flinched away - recoiling from the shock of Carlisle's sudden touch. Edward's eyes were wide with surprise as he heard Carlisle's thoughts darkening with lust, and he started to back away. Each backwards step only brought Carlisle closer - as though he was compelled to follow, drawn to the boy like a moth to a flame. Too soon for his liking, the backs of his knees brushed against Carlisle's desk, and he had nowhere to go. Carlisle hadn't stopped his advance, and now he stood chest to chest with Edward. The young vampire was only slightly smaller in build than the elder one was, but his boyish appearance made him seem more vulnerable. Carlisle liked that.

The elder vampire tapped his disciple's chest with enough force to make him sit on the edge of the desk. The boy's eyes slid closed, and he tilted his head up and away as a form of avoidance, but his efforts to resist were quickly deflated. In a continuous movement, Carlisle ran his fingertips down the boy's chest, across a nipple, down his abdomen, until he reached his lap, squeezing the hardness he found there. Edward had no control over the low, sensual moan that escaped him.

Edward opened his eyes, though they remained heavy-lidded, and looked directly at his sire. He struggled to employ his final defense. "E-Esme..." he managed to breathe.

"Shhhh..."

Carlisle pressed the tip of his index finger to Edward's pretty pink lips to silence him. Edward swallowed hard at the lump forming in his throat. He watched Carlisle's eyes as the man watched his finger trace its way along Edward's jaw, down his neck, and over his silvery scar. Carlisle's lips quirked as he traced over the scar he'd left, the mark corrupting Edward's otherwise perfect skin for eternity.

 _So many ways I'll corrupt him..._ His progeny shivered when he heard Carlisle's thoughts.

Carlisle's lips were almost brushing Edward's, and the tension in the air was thick.

 _You came first._ "You should always have been first."

Carlisle ran one hand through the hair at the back of the boy's head and drew him that millimeter closer. When finally their lips met, Edward quickly folded. His body leaned against Carlisle for support as he melted into the kiss he had longed for since the night of his rebirth.

Breaking the connection, Carlisle pulled away slightly to look Edward in the eye. He cupped the boy's face, and Edward stared back at him, his eyes pitch black.

 _I should have done this a long time ago._ "I've always wanted you, Edward."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** ****_Paradise Lost_ is a reference to a great fic by "Edward A. Mason" called **My Lost Youth**. Go read it, it's great!


	4. Want Four

**Want Four**

Jacob wasn't stupid.

As good of an actor as Edward was after so many decades of practice, Jacob could sense that something was off. When Jacob confronted him, Edward had insisted that nothing had changed - he still loved Jake, now more than ever. Jacob should have felt better. But Edward was known to spout flowery prose. It didn't change the fact that Jacob could feel a chasm growing between them by the day. Once, there had been a light in the vampire's eyes when he gazed upon his wolf mate. Now, those same golden eyes appeared dull and disconnected, as though he was imagining someone else in Jacob's place. Of course, Jacob couldn't be certain of this - only Edward could. But he had a sinking feeling.

It was disconcerting to Jacob, especially when he felt it in bed. Edward was much more demanding on that front lately, and this thrilled Jacob at first. But Jacob didn't fail to notice that Edward kept his eyes closed more. And last time, it didn't escape Jacob's attention when Edward had almost called him by another name. He hid his suspicions from Edward, but he knew whose name it was. After they had left the bedroom that night, it was all Jacob could think about. How could he possibly compete with Carlisle? That man was everything to Edward - his mentor, his father-figure, his guide and confidant - for over a century. Jacob had only known Edward for a few years.

Frustrated, the man became a wolf and ran far from the Cullen home, racing along the treaty line. He wanted to get far enough so that he could be alone to think his thoughts freely. Unfortunately, Seth was also in wolf form at that moment, and he instantly absorbed his Alpha's concerns.

 _Oh my god, Jake. Carlisle?_ Seth felt a wave of discomfort from Jacob's mind. _No way, man. Edward adores you. Come on, do you really think he's cheating?_

_No, Seth, I would have smelled it on him if he was. But I think he's considering it._

_So he's, like, emotionally cheating._

_Yeah. It's almost worse. He pretends I'm him in bed, I know it. Suddenly, I'm not enough for him._

_I'm sure it's nothing, Jake. All couples go through these kinds of rough patches. Especially when they have an eternity. It's just a phase, man. Don't worry. He's still yours._

Jacob's shoulders sagged. _You don't understand, Seth. They have an unbreakable bond - one that I could never come close to. Carlisle created him and taught him everything he knows. It was only the two of them for years. How can I compete?_

Jacob laid on the grass, resting his muzzle in the pillow of his two front paws. _No, Seth. I'm losing him. If I ever really had him to begin with._

It was silent for a long time before Seth spoke again.

_Well, you know you always have a place on the Rez._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tanya just couldn't wrap her mind around this current turn of events.

She would never have expected this type of behavior from someone like Carlisle. He was the most civilized, morally upstanding vampire she knew. He was practically human for Christ's sake. She just couldn't reconcile the new Carlisle that Esme spoke of with the old Carlisle Tanya had known for almost two centuries. This new Carlisle was brazen, insensitive and lewd. Nothing like the docile, reserved man Tanya had known.

Tanya still vividly remembered the day that Carlisle brought a newborn Edward to their home in Denali. He was still learning this lifestyle, and the boy needed to be somewhere far removed from humans. The Denali coven housed the two vampires for several months. The pair's strong bond had been obvious to all of their cousins, and they whispered to each other that Carlisle had to have turned the boy with the intention of mating with him. He was, after all, a breathtaking specimen.

Of course, Carlisle had vehemently denied this, citing loneliness and a mother's dying plea as his justification for changing the boy. Carlisle hid behind religion and used it as a mask. At one time, Tanya believed he was deeply religious; he had, after all, been a priest in his human life. But now, she was convinced he had abandoned God's word. Regardless, Tanya took the opportunity whilst Edward was still single for a romp in the hay. Tanya began to pursue Edward. When he didn't respond to her advances, Tanya's suspicions were confirmed. No man had ever resisted her - he must have been holding out for Carlisle.

A few years after that first visit, the two-member Cullen clan planned a return to Denali. The letter that had announced their intent to visit stated that there would be a "big surprise." Tanya expected Carlisle and Edward would declare themselves to be a fully mated pair. Imagine her surprise when she was introduced to Esme, Carlisle's new wife. Edward had been relegated to playing the role of son to them both, but he seemed, at least outwardly, to be happy to play the part.

Tanya again tried to seduce Edward, thinking it would be easy since Carlisle was no longer an option (if it ever was one). When Edward rejected her advances a second time, Tanya wondered at the reason. Edward had not felt the need to enlighten her. And it continued like that for the next century - Tanya always tried, and Edward never gave in.

And now, Esme sat across from her in the library, despondent and shamed. Tanya was disgusted that Carlisle could do this to such a woman as Esme. In truth, he never should have damned her to this life if he harbored feelings for Edward. Instead, he used Esme toward his own selfish end, leading her to believe she was loved while he lived a masquerade, and then dropping her like she was nothing in an instant. Now, Esme would be forever broken, as a vampire could never truly heal from lost love. Tanya would welcome her into their coven, and assure her that she had a place with them.

Esme would stay in Denali for an indeterminate amount of time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The uncertainty at home had become too much for Emmett to take. The entire household was on edge. Esme was gone, and who knew when (or if) she would come back. Emmett felt as though his world - the one world he had ever known - was coming to an end, and he would have to strike out on his own to find a new path through his eternity. As if that weren't enough, Carlisle had been extremely tense and distracted for many months now, and Emmett was no longer confident in the safety of his mate.

Emmett didn't know exactly what was going on, but it seemed to involve Edward. Of course it did. Everything in this family revolved around Edward - Emmett would never ever have been allowed to date a human. Edward was like Carlisle's prized possession. But Emmett knew Edward had a good heart, underneath all of the brooding and arrogance wrought from his damnable gift. Edward had taught Emmett a lot of things in this life, along with Esme, Rose and Carlisle, and for that Emmet was eternally grateful. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Emmett knew that Edward's newborn experience was very different from his own. Whereas Emmett had four elder vampires to draw from, Edward had only had Carlisle to learn from - everything he knew was because of his maker. They were alone for three years - plenty of time to know each other rather intimately. Emmett shuddered to think that something may have been going on the whole time, and only now, after a century, was it breaking at the seams.

Rose was still oblivious to the quiet, nuanced fissures that were weaving their way through the coven. She really believed that Esme was merely vacationing in Denali for an unspecified amount of time. Rosalie was self-absorbed, but Emmett didn't love her any less for it. It was just the way she was built, and he accepted that. Now, he would have to take her away from here and find a new way, alone.

Emmett had to be sure she was protected, and he no longer trusted Carlisle as their leader.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alice burst into the living room, hands perched on her perfectly curved hips, a scowl painting her petite features. Jasper could feel the anger and disappointment rolling off of her in waves. He looked up from his book and met her fiery gaze.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" he asked her sweetly.

She pointed one slender finger at him, targeting his face. "I saw you."

Jasper quirked a quizzical eyebrow at his wife.

Angered further by the look on his face, she hissed, "How could you?"

Still unfazed, Jasper laid down his book on the small table next to his armchair. "How could I what?"

Crossing her arms in front of her, she informed him, "I saw you. You made the decision too late for me to stop you."

Jasper was beginning to get impatient. "What, Alice!"

"You offered to help," she replied pointedly.

Jasper relaxed. _T_ _hat's_ what this was about. "So?"

"So? If Carlisle succeeds, this whole coven falls apart. Why would you offer to help him seduce Edward? Why would you aid in the destruction of our family?"

Alice's shoulders began to shake, and her face crumpled. Tearlessly, she sobbed. Jasper approached her, sensing that her anger was replaced now by sorrow. He wrapped his arms around his wife in a comforting hug. She wept into the crook of his neck, clutching at the back of his shirt.

Jasper held her close and told her the hard truth in gentle whispers.

"Alice, Esme is gone. Emmett and Rose are escaping under the guise of an African tour. Jacob left only minutes ago in a fit of despair. As for me helping to destroy this family,"

Jasper dropped his arms from around his small wife and shrugged.

"I believe Carlisle has already accomplished that."


	5. Want Five

**_I should have done this a long time ago._ "I've always wanted you, Edward."]**

**Want Five**

Seated on the edge on the desk, Edward was trapped there by Carlisle's insistence. That first kiss, along with Carlisle's fervent words, stoked a long pent-up desire within Edward, but his feelings of guilt warred with his yearning to be one with his maker at last. The elder vampire moved forward to capture the boy's lips once more, but Edward stopped him with a hand pressed to his chest. He couldn't do this. As much as he wanted Carlisle, he couldn't bear to betray Jacob this way.

"Carlisle, wait. I..." Edward paused, searching for the right words, "I...I don't want to hurt him."

 _Oh, dear boy, it's too late for that._ "You already have. Let it go. Give yourself to me." _I know you want to._

Carlisle was right, Edward couldn't deny it. But he was sick of Carlisle always referring to him in his mind as a boy. He hadn't been a boy since 1918.

"I'm a man," he insisted, sounding more petulant than he intended.

_Trapped in the body of a boy._

Edward sighed. He'd have to show Carlisle how much of a man he truly was. Edward threaded his long fingers through the hair at the nape of Carlisle's neck, drawing him in for a fiery kiss and lifting his hips to grind the evidence of his manhood against Carlisle's. The older man growled deep in his chest at the sensation, and Edward smiled against his lips, satisfied that Carlisle knew he was much more than a mere child.

Carlisle deepened the kiss, his tongue stroking Edward's intimately, exploring every crevice of his progeny's mouth. He tore the shirt from Edward's body, discarding it without care, and proceeded to run his hands over every inch of the boy's torso. Edward felt his reservations slip away under Carlisle's ministrations, and he did not miss them. He moaned quietly as the man teased first one raised nipple, then the other, with his fingertips. Willingly, Edward gave himself over to the man he always wanted.

_God save me from the sins I am about to commit._

Feeling Edward's resolve disintegrate, there was no stopping Carlisle now. His need for this boy had festered within him for the better part of a century. It was a tidal wave that couldn't be turned - not even, Carlisle feared, if Edward continued to protest.

"I won't."

With Edward's encouragement, Carlisle rid himself of the barrier of his shirt, and pressed his naked chest tightly against Edward's. Feeling the boy's lean muscles rippling beneath his skin bred a feeling of comfort in Carlisle. This was right. He pressed himself against the boy, trying to get closer, even though there was no room for air between them as it was. He ground his hips into the boy's lap as he licked and nipped along Edward's angular jaw and down his slender neck, until he reached the scar he had inflicted. Licking it gently to prime the area, Carlisle fitted his teeth in perfect symmetry with the raised scar tissue, and bit down with force. Edward cried out in pain mixed with pleasure, and his hips bucked wildly. Carlisle was driving Edward to distraction, reclaiming him as his own. The desire to return Carlisle's stimulating touches was ignited. He reached for the older man's belt, only to be pushed aside.

"Carlisle, please - let me touch you," Edward pleaded.

Carlisle's voice was firm, leaving no room for argument. "No, Edward." _I've wanted you for so long - I want to worship you._ Edward did not have the wherewithal to argue, and he let his head fall back, giving himself over to his maker's ministrations.

Carlisle made quick work of their pants and briefs, flinging them carelessly across the room. Edward registered the sound of the garments knocking over a lamp on their way to hitting the wall, leaving a dent before sliding down to the floor. He would have laughed if he wasn't so distracted by the image of himself in Carlisle's mind. Carlisle's ravenous gaze was trained on the very part of Edward that proved he was more man than boy. It was true that Edward was slight of build - the flu had seen to that. But he had reached a certain...maturity...before the change occurred. A fact that Carlisle could see oh-so-clearly in this moment.

Long, agile fingers wrapped themselves around Edward's manhood, causing the boy's breath to hitch in his throat. For so long, he had yearned for this. It was all Edward could do not to lose himself to the sensations of his maker's hand manipulating him so expertly. He wanted to remember every detail of this, afraid it may never happen again. Carlisle felt Edward harden ever more under his grasp. Impossibly hard, to the point that Carlisle thought the boy might burst through the marble barrier of his stretched-taut skin.

"I just might," Edward breathed, his voice husky with need. Carlisle chuckled darkly. _You like that? How about this?_

The man dropped to his knees, his head level with Edward's lap. His cool breath washed over Edward's cock in harsh pants, heavy with need. The tip of his tongue reached out to tease the small slit, before wrapping around the head of the straining cock in a circular motion. Edward's hips bucked as a low sound, between a moan and a growl escaped from his parted lips. Carlisle, not beholden to a gag reflex, was able to engulf Edward's length completely within his cavernous throat. The older man suckled him effortlessly, a feat Jacob could never aspire to master, since the wolf required breath. Thus, Edward had never experienced anything near this depth of pleasure before, his entire length encompassed in the wet heat of the vampire's mouth. Edward's back arched vulgarly as Carlisle swallowed relentlessly around him. Loud, wanton, nonsensical moans escaped him as he threaded his fingers through flaxen hair, trying to pull Carlisle's face ever closer. Jacob just couldn't compare.

Edward relished the feeling of his balls drawing up closer to his body, signalling his impending release. Carlisle felt it too, and promptly released his erection from the confines of his mouth, causing Edward to whine at the loss. Letting Edward come down for a minute (he didn't want this to end so quickly), Carlisle buried his nose in the boy's red curls - curls that were paradoxically coarse and soft at the same time. Edward gasped as Carlisle slid his hands beneath his rear, cupping his cheeks and lifting them off the edge of the desk, so that the boy's balls dangled before his face.

Carlisle nuzzled the tip of his nose into the sensitive area where the fleshy sac attached to the younger man's body. Deeply, he inhaled the musky scent that was uniquely Edward. A scent that had no match that Carlisle could name in all his years of existence. He wanted to drink in this boy's scent until the end of time. Edward's fingers tightened in his hair as he listened to his maker's thoughts. Snaking his wet muscle around first one sphere, then the other, Carlisle bathed Edward's jewels in his venom, reducing the boy to pathetic, yet highly erotic, whimpering.

Edward's thighs fell open to allow him better access. Every nerve ending felt aflame - every swipe of the elder vampire's tongue sent an electric current quaking through his body. When the man's tongue lathed his most private entrance, Edward could stand the torture no longer.

"Please," he begged, his voice strained and desperate.

"Please what?" Carlisle's voice was muffled, buried between the boy's legs. He wanted to hear him say it.

"Please...I want you to...I need you to... _fuck me_." The last two words came out as a growl.

_Yes._

Carlisle would give the boy what he wanted - what he himself so desperately needed. He raised his fingers to Edward's mouth and pressed them to his lips.

"You don't need to..." Edward whispered, bucking his hips against Carlisle's insistently.

 _I want to._ Edward smiled slightly and accepted his maker's fingers, wetting them with his own venom. Reaching down, he probed Edward's entrance, readying him for the length and girth of his cock. Edward was right, he didn't really need the stretch - his body accepted Carlisle's fingers easily, and the boy ground his hips against his maker's palm, urging him deeper inside.

"Please...I'm ready..."

Carlisle removed his fingers from the boy, but before he could press his cock to his entrance, Edward sat up and took Carlisle in his mouth, lubricating him. Edward noted that Carlisle's penis was thinner than Jacob's, but longer - he wondered how deeply he would be able to feel him once they were joined.

The sensation of Edward's mouth on him was thrilling, but Carlisle wanted to be inside the boy's tight, hard body. Carlisle grasped Edward's hair and pulled his head away roughly. Making his fantasy a reality, Carlisle swept his arm across the desk, scattering papers everywhere, and shoved Edward's back against the cold wood, his rear resting on the edge. Carlisle was too far gone to go slowly. He plunged into the boy, making him cry out loudly at the intrusion, partially from the initial discomfort of being filled, but mainly from the rapture of finally being one with his maker. Edward scraped his nails along Carlisle's back as the elder vampire tried to will himself not to release immediately. When Carlisle's mind had calmed enough, Edward raised his hips, encouraging him to move. Carlisle set a punishing pace, his need for the boy consuming him.

For perhaps the first time in his existence, Edward could focus on nothing but the vampire above him - inside him - thrusting roughly in and out, and the heavy unnecessary panting that came from them both. Edward's fractured moans and heavy-lidded eyes were not lost on Carlisle. The elder vampire was filled with pride that it was he who had the ability to free this boy - to make Edward lose focus on the thoughts of others (and, dare he say, the boy's own thoughts).

Edward's eyes begged him to be closed, but Edward refused to lose sight of what his maker was doing to him. He wanted to see everything through his own eyes, not through Carlisle's mind. His maker's eyes were shut anyway, his mouth agape, his breath coming in short, labored pants. Every now and then, an exaggerated moan escaped from the elder's chest. Carlisle looked as though he was swept up in his own personal utopia, and that paradise was Edward's body. It made Edward feel proud, and he shut his eyes, giving himself over to his own slice of heaven.

With every inward thrust, Carlisle's mind cried out:

_Mine. Mine. MINE._

Edward could no longer form his own coherent thoughts. All he could do was feel the sensation of Carlisle's claim over him, and give himself over to it.

He _was_ Carlisle's. He always had been.

After decades of waiting, Edward finally felt complete with Carlisle inside of him. His maker stimulated the bundle of nerves within him on every penetration, and Edward uttered sounds he didn't know he was capable of making. He felt lost, and yet found.

Carlisle was in awe of the boy - he looked so beautiful, his head tossing back and forth, his back arching, urging Carlisle deeper and deeper. Nothing could come close to the pleasure he found in Edward. Carlisle found himself teetering on the edge of his release, and he sought to bring Edward to climax before him. He wanted to feel the boy tighten around his length, and watch him lose himself in the ecstasy of their mating.

Carlisle took hold of Edward's cock, which was trapped between their bodies. The friction of their rock-hard abdomens colliding against his cock had been fantastic, but the immediate pressure of Carlisle's hand, pumping him forcefully, drove Edward quickly to his unraveling. Carlisle felt the turgid flesh in his hand expand exponentially. Edward's body tensed like a guitar string about to snap, and he came with a cry that got caught in his throat. The sight of Edward's body, contorting in the spasms of his release, combined with the image of his seed pumping out of him in forceful spurts, drove Carlisle over the edge.

The coil of desire within him burst forward as Edward's channel constricted around his cock, milking him of his orgasm. With a grunt and a growl, Carlisle collapsed upon the boy, utterly spent. They lay like that for what felt like a long time, simply reveling in what they had just done together. An act that was a century in the making that they had both desperately yearned for. After a time, Carlisle peeled himself off of the boy, and angled his head down to his sticky abdomen.

Reverently, Carlisle set to cleaning the boy. He likened it to receiving communion. He first lathed Edward's body with his tongue, not wanting to miss a drop, making Edward squirm beneath him. Then, he drew the boy's oversensitive cock into his mouth, swiping his tongue across the head to catch what was left behind. The boy whimpered and ran a hand through Carlisle's hair, gently pushing him away - the sensation was too much. Carlisle placed a chaste kiss on the tip before kissing his way back up his body to the boy's lips. They engaged in a languid kiss, pouring all of their shared emotions into one another. Wrapping Edward in his arms, the boy nestled into the crook of Carlisle's neck and began to softly purr. Carlisle's arms held the boy tight, stroking his soft bronze hair.

He would never let him go. Edward was his.

_His boy. Forever._

_**fin** _


End file.
